


Through the years

by Larry289



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: Louis and Harry remember their relationship throughout the years as they deal with management, syco, rumors and life.





	Through the years

Harry Styles

_**2009, battle of the bands** _

_I looked around the place looking for the toilet._   
_"Boys I'm just going to head to the toilets for a minute!" I told Will, brad Alex and Roy smiling. "What are the nerves getting to you Styles?" Will asked me smiling. I chuckled and nodded. "A little bit!" I said smiling at them. "Well then get on with it!" Roy said pushing me towards the direction of the toilets._

I went inside shaking my head.   
I chose to use a urinal next to a guy who looked pretty good from behind and next to him a scarier looking guy.   
I went to the urinal and unzipped my pants.   
Unfortunately the nerves were getting to me and my coordination was total bullshit so a drop of my pee ended up landing on the shoes of the good looking guy. "Oops!" I said smiling at him. "Hi" The guy said looking at me and smiling at me.

Holy shit he was handsome.   
As in so handsome my feet could betray me any second now and let me fall flat on my face to embarrass me in front of what probably was the most handsome guy in the universe. He had light brown hair and gorgeous sea green eyes.

I didn't notice how long I had been staring at him until he coughed awkwardly and smiled at me. "Ummm...you're staring is a little intense " He said brushing his hair out of his face smiling. "Sorry!" I said chuckling nervously. "It's alright I don't mind!" He said smiling at me. "I'm Louis by the way, Louis Tomlinson ". Oh crap he was my competition. "Looks like you're my competition I'm Hazza...I mean Harold...Harry, Harry Styles " I said shaking my head at myself. "I think I'll call you Hazza, and I so am going to kick your butt!" Louis said smiling at me.

Scary looking guy left and we were alone at the toilets.   
"Looks like we're alone!" Louis said chuckling. "Seems like it!" I said smiling at him.   
"So uhh...we should probably head out right?". Louis smiled and nodded. "Yeah probably...but catch me before you leave. I uh...think you're pretty cool " Louis said smiling at me. I chuckled and zipped up my pants. I washed my hands and left the bathroom.

_**2018, Holmes Chapel, present-day** _

I smile as I remember the first time I met Louis Tomlinson.   
It was funny to think that he had a girlfriend back then.   
Well he still does have a girlfriend...but it's not really romantic, it's more of a stunt.   
Somehow through the years our relationship has also become a stunt and everything now is a huge publicity stunt and a huge lie. But I still love him. Louis Tomlinson is my everything.

"Hazza!" I hear a familiar voice call.   
It snaps me out of my thoughts and I realize that it's Louis.   
I run down the stairs and see Louis at the door. Taking his jacket off.   
"You're here!" I say smiling at him.   
"I'm Home " Louis says smiling.   
I smile at him and run towards him.   
I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a short but wonderful kiss.   
"Hmmm it's good to be home" Louis says smiling.   
I smile and nod "It's good to have you back home " I say smiling at him. Louis smiles and kisses my forehead. "You know I always return...So what have you been up to?" Louis asks me smiling.

"Oh...I've just been thinking about the first time I met you at the battle of the bands " I say with a chuckle. "Oh yeah I remember that!" Louis says smiling at me. Then he frowns "remember when we met again in the X-Factor ?" Louis asks smiling . "Yeah" I say smiling at him.

_**2010, X-Factor** _

_I walked towards the X-Factor toilets._   
_I was extremely nervous and somehow that always made me have the need to go to the restroom. I sighed and opened the door to the bathroom. I went to one of the urinals and again...sprayed a bit of my pee on someone's foot._

_The foot looked familiar though. Who was it?_   
_"Oops!" I said  again like last time. "Hi" a very familiar voice replied. I looked up to see him. Louis Tomlinson. "Louis?" I ask wondering if he'll recognize me._   
_"Bloody hell! Hazza??" Louis  said smiling. I smile and nod. "Yeah it's me" I say smiling at him. Before I am able to zip my pants up two strong arms wrap around me._   
_He was hugging me he was actually hugging me. And I realized that I had a very big problem. I was getting hard._

_Louis noticed it and pulled away from the hug._   
_His eyes traveled to my Umm...member which was now completely erect._   
_"Wow, you're uh..." Louis said eyeing my erect member. I stared at him and nodded._   
_"It's fine!" Louis said ignoring the fact that I was hard and...wait...he was too!_   
_"You're uh..." I said looking at his erect member. "Yeah, doesn't mean anything though. I'm straight." Louis said smiling at me "I have a girlfriend."_

_Crap._   
_He had a girlfriend._   
_He was taken._   
_Then I remembered..._   
_I had a girlfriend! I was taken. But I was definitely not straight. I was as straight as a circle._


End file.
